Шепот памяти
by Mirenately
Summary: Время утекает, как вода, просачивается сквозь пальцы…У каждого в Сообществе душ когда-то была жизнь, прошлое, память…Даже у Куротсучи Маюри. Довольно специфический, на мой взгляд, кроссовер Chrono Trigger и Bleach.


Summary: Время утекает, как вода, просачивается сквозь пальцы…У каждого в Сообществе душ когда-то была жизнь, прошлое, память…Даже у Куротсучи Маюри.

От Автора: Довольно (ну ладно, очень) специфический кроссовер Chrono trigger/Bleach. Мало людей одновременно игравших в первое и смотревших второе. Так что на отсутствие читателей я не обижусь.

Ах да, и Янус здесь не OOC, совсем. Просто у меня сложился вот такой вот его образ, немного отличающийся от канонического представления. Ну, мы же все-таки говорим о Янусе, а не о Магусе^_^.

Дисклеймер: Bleach и Chrono trigger принадлежат тем, кому должны принадлежать.

Шепот памяти.

Шинигами, духи смерти...Души, обладающие чуть большей силой, чем другие. Их терзает вечный голод, хотя они не всегда замечают его. Вечная жажда силы...

Когда человек умирает, его душа попадает в загробный мир, Сообщество душ, если угодно называть его так. Впрочем, имя не имеет значения...Мало кто сохраняет воспоминания о прошлой жизни: нужна глубокая душевная травма, навек впечатывающая осколок звена цепи в сердце. Если же человек погибает в сообществе душ, то вечный поток несет его обратно в мир живых, чтобы продолжить цикл перерождений. Но память исчезает – остаются лишь смутные намеки и странные сны. Таков закон этого мира.

- Маюри-сама? Я не хотела вас беспокоить, но Ямамото-тайчо...

Внешне хрупкая темноволосая девушка не успела договорить, как получила хлесткий удар, сбивший ее с ног. Дура...Он уже давно получил сообщение об экстренном собрании капитанов, а напоминать ему что-либо означало поставить под сомнение его идеальную память. Дура, одним словом...И зачем он только ее создал?

Нему...Не.Му. Рукотворная душа в искусственной оболочке. Не...му...Из глубин памяти всплыло: «Жизнь начинается и кончается Ню. Ню всегда были и всегда будут...» Кто или что такое «Ню», он забыл, а знал ли? «Знал», – подсказала усталая память: «Ты исследовал их, посвятил их изучению значительную часть жизни, но так их и не понял».

Опять клочок воспоминания: странное существо голубого окраса, напоминающее толстую лягушку на задних лапах. Да лягушку ли? Массивное тело эллиптической формы, длинные руки, достающие до земли, несуразные ноги, как на детских рисунках человека. Ничего не выражающие водянистые глаза над щелью носа и широким ртом, в который, наверное поместился бы поперек Хйеринмару. Если почесать чуть левее середины спины, то Ню расслабится и уснет.

- Маюри-сама? – тихо повторила Нему, послушная, как и всегда.

Он отбросил пелену воспоминаний прочь: нечего об этом думать – что прошло, то прошло.

- Идем.

- Хай.

Ему снился сон, навеянный, наверное, сообщением командира. Обычно он не знал сновидений, но сейчас он был взволнован. Впервые за 14000 лет в мире живых зафиксировано присутствие зилотов. Всего одна особь, но подумать только! Вымершая раса, предположительные предки Квинси, обладавшие несравненным мастерством в обращении с силой. Исчезнувшая цивилизация магов, именно магов, для которых современное Кидо было пустышкой и пустой тратой слов. Он собирал сведения по крупицам, искал, где только мог. И вот теперь...

Ему снился город в небесах, величественный и прекрасный – вершина человеческого искусства. Он спешил, – куда и зачем? - школяры и юные волшебницы с визгом отскакивали с его пути. Вспышка света – он уже в тронном зале, преклонил колени перед королем. Он слышал собственный голос, но не мог разобрать слов. Он видел, как наполнилось ужасом лицо короля, но не понимал причину. Опять вспышка света – он склонился над раненой женщиной. Кровь, повсюду кровь, даже лазурь ее волос покрылась алым…Она прижимает руки к животу, защищая своего еще не рожденного сына. В его душе вспыхнула ярость: все, все, над чем они так долго бились, обречено на провал! Они? Да, они…Мельхиор – гуру жизни, Гаспар – гуру времени, и он сам, гуру разума…Бальтазар…

- Маюри-сама? Вам снился кошмар?

- Дура! Разве мне могло что-то присниться?!

Снова хлесткий удар, Нему покорно терпит. Он знает, что она права, и это злит его. Еще удар – девушка всхлипывает. Мальчишка-квинси однозначно негативно повлиял на нее. Кукле не нужны эмоции. Еще удар…

Набережная Лиссабона. Как давно он не появлялся в мире живых? Все одновременно изменилось и осталось прежним. Новые машины, техника, беспокойные толпы туристов и все тот же легкий бриз, дыхание реки Тежу, сливающейся с океаном. Он отрешился от всей суеты и просто стоял неподвижно, вслушиваясь и всматриваясь в движение реяцу.

Легкая вспышка силы – совсем крохотная, почти незаметная. Удивление, узнавание…Молодой человек, худощавый парень-студент в спортивной куртке и потертых джинсах, бросил на него короткий взгляд, отвернулся, и тут же скрылся в толпе. Но человек ли?

Ашисоги Джизо разил без промаха – неспособный пошевелиться мужчина средних лет упал на гранитную плитку набережной. Проба реяцу. Ничего, пустота. Он ошибся, уже в который раз ошибся…Клинок скрылся в ножнах. И опять ожидание, слежка…

- Вы кого-то ждете? – приятный мужской голос нарушил его сосредоточенность.

Тот самый студент. Чудом удерживая равновесие, парень прохаживался по чугунному бордюру. Выпрыгнул вверх, давая фору любому акробату, и опять приземлился на бордюр, на секунду зависнув в воздухе, оставляя миллиметр до поверхности металла.

- Вы кого-то ждете, Гуру Бальтазар? Уж не меня ли?

Этот голос…Он уже слышал его. «Ты был жив тогда», - подсказала память. Жив? Слишком много воды-времени утекло с тех пор. Парень наблюдал за ним, склонив голову набок. Длинные русые волосы, собранные в хвост, шевелились будто по своей воле, отказываясь подчиняться дуновению ветра.

- Не узнаете? Я думал, ваша память остра, как бритва, - парень усмехнулся, сверкнули заостренные клыки.

Ни одна частица реяцу не дрогнула. Парня будто и не было вовсе: отсутствовал энергетический след, ощущение присутствия. Все та же пустота. Пугающая пустота…

- Дзя не, наверное, свидимся, - задумался и после краткой паузы добавил, - учитель…

И опять пустота: исчез, растворился. Только соленый ветер еще продолжал играть, вечно свободный. Опять вспомнились Ню.

Тот парень навестил его через два дня, ночью. Он не видел лица, но узнал силуэт в лунном свете. Доски чуть скрипнули под босыми ступнями гостя.

- Ты зилот?

Силуэт кивнул. Давление силы на миг стало невыносимым, будто был снят невидимый барьер. Что перед этим финальная форма Квинси – ничто! Затем – опять пустота…

- Что тебе нужно?

- Ничего. Вопрос в том, чего хотите вы, Бальтазар.

- Кто ты?

Парень вышел из тени, но выглядел иначе, чем тогда: заострились уши, длинные волосы приобрели оттенок лазури. «Последнее – генетическая аномалия», - опять усталая память.

- Элессар?

Зилот усмехнулся:

- Знаю, я похож на вашего брата, но я не он.

Брата? «У тебя был брат, ты не знал?», - шепчет память, - «только он погиб, безвозвратно погиб от рук королевы. Его душа не будет ходить по траве Руконгая и Серейтея. Может, она и нашла пристанище, но не здесь»

- Он был сам виноват в своей смерти.

- Она использовала твою силу тогда? Янус?

Имя легко скользнуло с языка. Янус, двуликий бог времени. «Их сын, ангел смерти», - бормочет память, наверное, с улыбкой. Парень усмехнулся, опять.

- Почему бы тебе не спросить у нее самой?

Взмах клинка – лезвие встретило лишь пустоту. Черный туман вместо воздуха. Тяжело дышать, жжет легкие огнем. Адская боль в костях и мышцах, безумные видения, посылаемые отравленным темной магией мозгом. Внезапно все прекращается.

- Маюри-сама!!

- Не…му?

Девушка кивает. Она рада, что он жив. Почему? Куклы ведь не имеют чувств…

Она сидела на краю крыши, распустив длинные синие волосы по ветру. «Еще прекраснее, чем была раньше», - добавляет память ненужное, совсем ненужное. Нему замирает, со страхом глядя на НЕЕ. Он кивает: давление реяцу здесь просто невыносимо, вот-вот разорвет на части и раскидает по мирам.

- Левана?

- Зила, уже давно – просто Зила. Это имя всегда было и будет моим, - она улыбнулась, совсем чуть-чуть, краем губ, - Янус упоминал о тебе, Бальтазар.

- И?

- Идем, старый друг. Думаю, тебе не повредит чашка свежесваренного кофе.

…Она делает глоток, как всегда безукоризненно изящно. Изумрудно-зеленые глаза вглядываются в его лицо, но она молчит, молчит и наслаждается вкусом кофе.

- Ты изменился…внешне, по меньшей мере…Что же касается внутренней сути – ты всегда достигал своих целей более чем нетривиальными методами, Бальтазар.

- Мое имя Куротсучи Маюри.

Она улыбается, на этот раз – искренне. «Ты мечтал увидеть ее улыбку все эти годы», - опять шепот надоедливой памяти.

- Ты можешь изменить облик, имя, силу, но я знаю, кто ты, или кем ты был до того как превратился в то существо, что я вижу перед собой сейчас.

- Янус перерезал нить моей жизни?

Она качает головой, лазурные пряди подобно волнам. И отвечает, сдержанно, будто ей трудно говорить:

- У него есть сила, да…Но он еще жив, а значит не обязан исполнять волю черного ветра. Как и его сестра, впрочем, которую не касаются дела высших светлых. Игры света и тьмы – такая глупость, не находишь? Веселее, когда они работают в паре, - она замолкает на мгновение, задумавшись: - Скажи, ты ведь хотел исследовать наш вид?

- Ваш вид – предположительные предки Квинси. А их я уже закончил исследовать.

- Что ж…Попробуй, - короткая усмешка, усмешка, унаследованная ее сыном.

Затем она исчезла, не оставив даже следа реяцу, по которой ее можно было выследить. Он опять пытался схватить руками пустоту, но она ускользала… «Ты никогда не мог понять ее ребячества», - смеется память. И даже она смеется над ним…

Он устал. После боя он всегда чувствовал усталость, а тем более после такого тяжелого боя. Заель Апполо Грантз все еще стоял, мучительно долго ожидая, когда клинок пронзит его сердце. Препарат сработал отменно – для восприятия аранкара пройдут годы, столетия, и клинок будет все глубже вгрызаться в его грудь, чтобы в последний момент – какая ирония – замереть, и не нанести завершающий удар. Он потратил силы на лечение этих дуралеев и Нему, ее он тоже исцелил, она не заметила, отнесла все на естественную устойчивость. Глупая…Не знает пределы своих возможностей.

Легкие шаги по песку. Она почти не оставляла следов. Величественная и прекрасная, последняя королева древнего Зила. Ее реяцу…нет у нее реяцу, и никогда не было: проводникам энергии она не нужна. В крайнем случае, создаст экстренный запас. За этим и волосы, лазурные, как небеса. Мальчишка-квинси смотрит на нее с благоговением. Что ж…пусть увидит, что они потеряли за долгие годы «эволюции».

- Я знал, что ты придешь.

Она кивает, левая рука стряхивает пыль с белоснежного платья, небрежно, будто и нет ей дела до него.

- Начнем…

Без прелюдий и долгих разговоров…так оно и должно быть. Она призвала легкий серебристый шест. «Оружие их рода, в разных вариациях, конечно: от шеста до косы». Прочь, память, не мешай хоть сейчас.

- Крадись, Ашисоги Джизо!

Она как ветер, даже быстрее…Как солнечный луч, перебегающий с листка на листок. Шунпо, Хиренкьяку, Сонидо? Нет – что-то древнее, отточенная техника передвижения мастеров силы. Одна царапина на ее коже. Но что паралич одной конечности для той, что повелевает линиями энергии?

- Сдаешь позиции, Бальтазар.

Кровь. Кровь? Его алая кровь на белом песке. Почти так же красиво, как на снегу…

- Бан-кай! Золотой Ашисоги Джизо!

Он уже вызывал его сегодня, и поверг врага, но с ней, он знал, он чувствовал, все будет иначе. Ее руки замелькали, рисуя странные знаки в наполненном силой воздухе Уэко Мундо. Он не мог придумать худшую арену для боя с ней…

- Halation!

Он знал, знал, что она выберет именно это заклинание. Но что с того? Невероятное давление силы, сковывающее дыхание, убивающее все, к чему прикоснется. Убивающее? Нет, он будет жить…Она оставит лишь каплю, но и ее достаточно, чтобы держаться за последний вздох.

Он упал на песок, колючий и холодный. Он опять проиграл партию в игре под названием жизнь. Ему никогда в этом не везло…Прикосновение ее губ, теплых, манящих, но недоступных, как недостижимы звезды на небе. Он поцеловал в ответ, сам не зная, откуда в нем проснулись чувства, хоть какие-то чувства…

- Прощай, Бальтазар…или Маюри, выбирай имя сам…

И опять пустота, и опять отчаяние одиночества…

«Все начинается и кончается Ню. Ню всегда были, есть и будут, и так до смерти вселенной…»

- Маюри-сама?

- Нему, - он улыбнулся, впервые по-настоящему улыбнулся за столько лет. Его лицо больше не скрывала белая маска, и теперь стало заметно, что он когда-то был одним из зилотов.

- Маюри-сама, вас вызывает Ямамото-тайчо, - девушка склонилась в знак почтения.

- Подождет…Все это подождет. Взгляни: какой великолепный сегодня закат!

- Хай…

Сухие слова, но в ее глазах блестит жизнь. Все-таки ты не кукла, ведь куклы не имеют чувств, а ты - ты совсем другая. Девушка присаживается рядом. Его рука непроизвольно поднимается, чтобы погладить ее. Пальцы находят знакомую точку чуть левее середины спины. Нему блаженно улыбается и засыпает у него на руках. «Да, Ню будут всегда…» - память опять смеется, но он на нее не в обиде.

Солнце плавно опускалось к краю горизонта, оставляя за собой многоцветные отблески, будто в вечернем небе расправлял крылья ало-золотой феникс. Мифическая птица сжимала в когтях два облака, похожие на ангелов, случайно попавших в ее цепкую хватку. Иллюзия, казалось бы, но она заставляла тревожно биться его, как он думал, окаменевшее сердце.

Он протянул ладонь, словно ожидая дара с небес, и даже чуть вздрогнул, когда на нее опустились два пера, – полуночно-черное и снежно-белое – скрепленные тончайшей серебряной цепочкой с нанесенным на звенья орнаментом-гербом: два изогнутых лепестка по краям и один прямой в центре, кажущийся разорванным напополам. Усмешка скользнула по его губам.

- Ты никогда не верила в слово «прощай»…Я буду ждать,…когда тебе снова захочется поиграть со временем и со мной…

Улыбка все еще играла на его лице, когда он устало облокотился на стену и сам не заметил, как попал в сети сновидений…


End file.
